Darth Nihilus
Darth Nihilus war ein menschlicher Sith-Lord, der 3951 VSY eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Beseitigung der Jedi spielte. Er hatte die einzigartige Fähigkeit, die Macht aus allen Wesen oder Gegenständen zu absorbieren, was dazu führte, dass er nicht nur Lebewesen, sondern ganze Planeten ihrer Kraft beraubte oder zerstörte, wie beispielsweise Katarr, eine Kolonie der Miraluka. Nihilus stand zudem mit Darth Sion geistig im Bunde, weshalb er den Schmerz des Sith-Lords spüren konnte. Er sprach eine uralte Sith-Sprache, weshalb ihn andere nur durch seine Gedankenübertragung verstehen konnten, da die Sprache längst vergessen war. Das machte das Übersetzen seines Holocrons im Jahr 137 NSY durch Darth Krayt unmöglich. Er bildete eine Schülerin aus, Visas Marr, die jedoch bald zu den Jedi überlief und später auch gegen ihn kämpfte. Er galt als einer der gefährlichsten, gefürchtetsten und mächtigsten Sith. Biografie Lange bevor Nihilus ein Sith wurde, kämpfte er in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen. Als einer von wenigen überlebte er schwer verletzt die Kriege und widmete sich daraufhin dem Studium der Dunklen Seite. Jedoch erkannte er, das er aus unbekannten Gründen bald sterben würde und besuchte deshalb den Planeten Malachor V, ein Planet, der völlig von der Dunklen Seite durchdrungen war. Er hoffte, in den alten Sith-Monumenten Rat und Hilfe zu finden und erkannte schließlich, wie stark eines der Monumente von Dunkler Macht erfüllt war. Er besann sich auf die Macht und sog die Energie in sich auf. Mit seiner neuen Macht führte er das Dunkle Transfer durch, eine Kunst der Dunklen Seite, mit der man sein Bewusstsein in einen anderen Körper hineinversetzen konnte. Nihilus versetzte sich in seine Rüstung hinein und stellte fest, dass er nun von einem unglaublichen Machthunger gepackt war und die Macht hatte, Lebewesen und sogar ganzen Planeten die Lebenskraft zu entziehen. Deshalb wurde er auch als Lord des Hungers bekannt und machte es sich zum Ziel, auch den letzten Jedi zu töten und sich dessen Lebensessenz einzuverleiben. Vermutlich hatte er immer nach einer Lösung für seine Vorhersehung gesucht, seinen baldigen Tod. Er dachte vermutlich, wenn er viel bis unendlich viel dunkle Macht aufbaut, könnte er ein unendliches Leben haben und seine letzte Schwäche besiegen, den Tod. Nach einiger Zeit traf er Gleichgesinnte, die die Herrschaft der Sith wieder zum Leben erwecken wollten. Er schloss sich zusammen mit Darth Sion, dem Lord des Schmerzes und der ehemaligen Jedi-Meisterin Kreia, nun bekannt als Darth Traya, Lady des Verrates als Schüler an. Sie bildeten das Sith-Triumvirat. Als sich die Jedi wegen der neuen Sith-Herrschaft zurückzogen gingen die Meinungen der drei auseinander: Darth Traya hatte wie ihr Schüler Darth Revan die Ideale ein Sith-Imperium aufzubauen, während Darth Nihilus nur destruktiv dachte und so seinen Machthunger stillen wollte und Darth Sion seine verhassten Jedi jagte. Aufgrund ihrer sehr ähnlichen Einstellungen stürzten die beiden Schüler ihre Meisterin, sodass diese nun nicht nur von den Jedi, sondern auch noch von den Sith betrogen worden war. Nachdem Traya betrogen worden war, gingen die Sith alle ihre eigenen Wege. Nihilus erschuf nach dem Betrug an seiner Meisterin ein Sith-Holocron, das sein Wissen um die Dunkle Seite beherbergte. Nihilus Holocron geriet jedoch bald in Vergessenheit, da der Torwächter in einer uralten Sith-Sprache sprach, die niemand mehr verstand. Die Zerstörung von Katarr miniatur|rechts|Darth Nihilus trifft auf [[Visas Marr.]] Einige Jedi, darunter Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin und Dorak, trafen sich nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg in einer geheimen Versammlung auf dem Planeten Katarr, einer Kolonie der Miraluka, einem blinden, aber stark machtsensitiven Volk, was Darth Nihilus veranlasste, den Planeten zu zerstören. Inmitten des Chaos traf er auf die seherisch begabte Visas Marr. Er ließ sie am Leben und nahm sie als seine Schülerin, um die Zukunft von ihr vorausahnen zu lassen und Standorte weiterer Jedi zu lokalisieren. Schließlich schickte Nihilus sie los, um die Jedi-Ritterin Meetra Surik, nun bekannt als Verbannte, umzubringen. Marr wurde jedoch von der Verbannten zur Hellen Seite bekehrt und schloss sich ihr an, um die Sith zu töten. Für seine Angriffe auf die Jedi nutzte Nihilus ein altes Republikanisches Kriegsschiff namens Ravager, das noch aus den mandalorianischen Kriegen stammte und was sogar noch größer war als die Leviathan des Sith-Lords Darth Malak. Das Schiff konnte durch äußere Einflüsse nicht beschädigt werden, da Darth Nihilus es mit seiner Macht zusammenhielt. Projektile detonierten zwar, richteten aber keinen Schaden an dem Schiff an. Letztes Duell [[Datei:Toter Nihilus.jpg|miniatur|links|Der tote Darth Nihilus auf der Brücke der Ravager]] Während Nihilus einen Angriff mit der Ravager und weiteren Sith-Schiffen auf den Planeten Telos IV startete, um die dort versteckte Jedi-Akademie zu vernichten, landete die Verbannte auf der Ravager und stellte sich zusammen mit Visas Marr Nihilus auf der Brücke des Schiffs, nachdem sie sich durch unzählige Legionen von Sith-Attentätern geschlagen hatten. Obwohl Darth Nihilus ein unglaublich mächtiger Sith-Lord war, konnte die Jedi ihn letztlich bezwingen. Mithilfe einiger Torpedokerne, die Meetra Surik vorher an Bord befestigt hatte, wurde die Ravager schließlich zerstört. Die genaue Identität des Sith-Lords konnte bis heute nicht festgestellt werden, da dieser stets eine Maske trug und sein Gesicht verbarg. Diese wurde ihm zwar nach seinem Tod von Visas Marr abgenommen und der Verbannten übergeben, sein Gesicht war jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Nach Nihilus' Niederlage verzehrte die dunkle Seite seinen leblosen Körper. Was mit seinem beseelten Objekt, seiner Rüstung, und somit auch seinem Leben passiert ist, bleibt weiterhin unbekannt. Demnach kann nicht geklärt werden, ob Darth Nihilus wirklich tot ist, oder in seiner Rüstung gefangen weiterlebt, in einem Zwischendasein von Tod und Leben. Persönlichkeit Darth Nihilus war ein sehr rücksichtsloser Sith-Lord und demütigte gerne seine Schülerin aufgrund seiner Verdorbenheit, sowie auch jeden anderen. Außerdem verwendete er stets andere als Mittel zum Zweck, wenn es ihm darum ging, seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. Um an mehr Macht zu gelangen, zeigte er gegenüber anderen machtsensitiven Geschöpfen stets kein Mitgefühl. Lieber tötete er diese, um sich an ihrer Macht zu bereichern und diese in dunkle Energie zu konvertieren, um so immer mehr Macht zu erlangen. Hinter den Kulissen *Darth Nihilus' Name stammt aus dem Lateinischen und lässt sich von „nihil“ ableiten, was soviel wie „nichts“ bedeutet. Der Nihilismus ist eine Weltanschauung, bei der eine vorfindbare Sinnhaftigkeit der Welt sowie eine objektive Erkenntnismöglichkeit und feststehende Wahrheiten verneint und bestritten werden. Gesellschaftliche Moral und Normen werden nicht anerkannt oder nur minimal geachtet. Den Nihilisten zeichnet eine morallose Denkweise aus. miniatur|rechts|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von [[Atris und Darth Nihilus.]] *Einige Konzeptzeichnungen und frühes Werbematerial zeigen Darth Nihilus als Verkörperung der Dunklen Seite, der sich der Hellen Seite in personae der Jedi-Meisterin Atris in einem Duell stellt. Interessanterweise treffen die beiden im Verlauf der Handlung weder aufeinander, noch war Atris eine „Muster-Jedi“, da sie sich beispielsweise selbst als eine Sith ansah. *In Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords gibt es eine später entfernte Szene, in der ein Duell zwischen Nihilus und Sion stattfindet. Nihilus besiegt Sion sehr schnell, da er Sion mit seiner Macht überlegen ist. *In Force Shadows findet Anakin Skywalker Darth Nihilus' Maske in der Ratskammer des Jedi-Rats. *Der französischsprachige Player-vs.-Player-Server des Online Rollenspiels The Old Republic heißt Darth Nihilus. *In Electronic Arts' Handyspiel Galaxy of Heroes ist Nihilus ein spielbarer Charakter. Quellen *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' Einzelnachweise cs:Darth Nihilus el:Darth Nihilus en:Darth Nihilus es:Darth Nihilus fi:Darth Nihilus hu:Darth Nihilus it:Darth Nihilus ja:ダース・ナイアリス nl:Darth Nihilus no:Darth Nihilus pl:Darth Nihilus pt:Darth Nihilus ru:Дарт Нихилус sv:Darth Nihilus tr:Darth Nihilus Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Legends